


Message Received

by Erea



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Texting, vigilantes have phones too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erea/pseuds/Erea
Summary: You and Jason have a late-night text conversation. You can’t sleep, and Jason - well, even vigilantes need entertainment on a slow night.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Message Received

**You** : ur out on patrol tonight aren’t u? _(00:17)_

**Jason** : Yeah. I’m hiding. You texting me might have given me away to a bunch of Penguin’s goons. _(00:22)_

**You** : yeah bc red hood is so subtle like that _(00:24)_  
 **You** : are u busy rn? _(00:24)_

**Jason** : I’m fighting crime as we speak. _(00:26)_

**You** : no ur not _(00:29)_

**Jason** : Okay, you’re right. I’m sat on a roof. _(00:29)_

**You** : that can’t be safe _(00:31)_  
 **You** : don’t fall i don’t need the stress _(00:31)_

**Jason** : Does that mean you’d care if I died? _(00:34)_

**You** : maybe _(00:34)_

**Jason** : I didn’t know I meant that much to you, babe ;) _(00:35)_

**You** : actually im gonna tweet where u are so penguin can find u _(00:35)_  
 **You** : never liked u anyway _(00:36)_

**Jason** : I’m wounded, babe. _(00:38)_

**You** : that better not be literal i swear to god jay _(00:38)_

**Jason** : I thought you were gonna sell me out? _(00:41)_  
 **Jason** : It’s just a scratch. Don’t worry about it. _(00:41)_

**You** : is that why you’re sat on a roof texting me instead of shooting some lowlife? _(00:42)_

**Jason** : Maybe. _(00:43)_

**You** : send me a pic _(00:43)_

**Jason** : _*one image attached* (00:46)_

**You** : call me crazy but that looks like u got scratched with a knife??? _(00:47)_

**Jason** : I did. _(00:47)_

**You** : ur gonna be the death of me jay _(00:49)_  
 **You** : u can come by so i can patch u up if u want? _(00:49)_

**Jason** : I’m closer to a safe house. I have a first aid kit there. _(00:50)_  
 **Jason** : Actually, I’ll see you in ten minutes. _(00:52)_

**You** : the windows open _(00:55)_  
 **You** : ill be in the kitchen DONT get blood on my furniture _(00:55)_

**Jason** : _*one image attached* (01:40)_  
 **Jason** : The stitches are staying put. Thanks. _(01:41)_

**You** : next time u have to pay me _(01:47)_  
 **You** : labor isnt cheap jason _(01:47)_

**Jason** : I can pay you however u want ;) _(01:49)_

**You** : do u flirt with all ur friends like this? _(01:49)_  
 **You** : oh wait I’m ur only friend _(01:49)_

**Jason** : You’re right. Where did you learn to stitch up a wound? _(01:51)_

**You** : i took a first aid course a few months back, after that time u landed at my place and i just had to splash vodka on ur leg _(01:52)_

**Jason** : That hurt like a bitch. I’m glad you’ve improved. _(01:54)_

**You** : u should be u would be dead without me _(01:54)_

**Jason** : You didn’t seem surprised to find out I’m Red Hood. _(01:56)_

**You** : oh i was surprised _(01:56)_  
 **You** : i was just more occupied with not letting u bleed out on my couch _(01:57)_  
 **You** : plus it’s cool i guess _(01:57)_

**Jason** : Cool? _(02:00)_

**You** : yeah red hood is badass and sexy and intimidating i wont lie _(02:00)_

**Jason** : Calling me sexy? You’re all over me tonight ;) _(02:02)_

**You** : no red hood is sexy, jason todd is an edgy loser _(02:03)_  
 **You** : nightwing is sexier anyway lol _(02:03)_

**You** : ok ok im sorry lmao _(02:19)_

**Jason** : Go to bed. _(02:20)_

**You** : yeah i probably should i have to be up early in the morning :( _(02:20)_

**Jason** : So why are you still texting me? _(02:22)_

**You** : ur fun and i can’t sleep _(02:24)_  
 **You** : besides, stitching up ur stab wounds rly gets my adrenaline pumping _(02:26)_

**Jason** : You’ll crash soon. You should take a shower and settle into bed. _(02:30)_

**You** : if i didn’t know better id think u dont wanna talk to me anymore jay _(02:32)_

**Jason** : It’s a quiet night. It’s nice talking to you, but I’ll be able to turn in soon anyway. _(02:37)_

**You** : do u ever sleep? _(02:40)_

**Jason** : Not really. _(02:40)_

**You** : _*one image attached*_ _(02:43)_

**Jason** : Are those Red Hood pajamas? _(02:44)_

**You** : they’re comfy ok _(02:45)_  
 **You** : ur meant to tell me i look cute with messy hair and sweatpants _(02:45)_

**Jason** : I’m not your boyfriend. _(02:47)_  
 **Jason** : You do look good in them, I guess. _(02:49)_

**You** : :)))))))) i knew it :))))))))) _(02:52)_

**Jason** : Something’s happening. I’ve got to go. _(02:59)_

**You** : stay safe jason _(03:00)_  
 **You** : let me know ur ok when u can _(03:00)_  
 **You** : goodnight jay _(03:02)_

**Jason** : There’s a bagel on your kitchen table for when you wake up. _(05:17)_


End file.
